Lost Thoughts
by cutieangel9408
Summary: Millie is a regular high school girl that is until she meets Takashi, the guy that will change her life forever....(Read to find out more!) Please Review!


Lost Thoughts...

Prologue

_"Is she who we are looking for?" _What is this?... _"Yes it is her..." _What? Who are they? Why are they in my dream?... "_Does the master want her dead?" _DEAD! What? No! They can't kill me! I didn't do anything! _"Why not...the master is going to kill her anyway..." _NO! Stay away from me! The people took out swords and headed toward the girl. GET AWAY! _"Prepare to die Princess Yuri!" _Wha-?

BeepBeepBeepBeep...

Chapter 1-The Beginning

"Hey, Millie!" a young blonde haired girl yelled.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Kat." answered Millie. Millie was a 16 year old girl with long, bright, pink hair. Her eyes were a very nice Emerald color and she always wore her hair in two pigtails.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked. "Something is wrong with you I know it!"

"It's nothing I'm just thinking about...something..." Millie was concentrating on her finals. _"I'm going to finally leave this place..." _She thought. "It's so boring here!"

"Well if you want I'll give you detention so you can spend your boring afternoon with me Millie." said Mrs.Aoyama, Millie's English teacher.

"Sorry Ma'am" Millie apologized. Millie wanted to leave Tokyo for a long time she wanted to see the world and her parents said that at the end of her finals would be that time. _"I can't wait! It's going to be like one of those video games were the main character (the hero) goes off and saves the world...gosh...I'm so deluded..."_

BANG

"WHA-WHAT THE!" Millie got up and sat up straight. Everyone was laughing at her._ "What did I do now?"_

"If only you paid attention... This is your last warning Millie. Don't screw this up." Mrs.Aoyama warned. Millie was all ears the rest of that day. She was scared that if she did another mistake that her parents would change their minds about letting her leave Tokyo.

"Is that her?" A young man asked. He had short brown hair. His long bangs almost covered his blue eyes. Right next to him was a girl not more than maybe 8 or 9 years old. She had short reddish-pink hair.

"I think so..." said the girl.

"So we fond her...we found Princess Yuri...at last..."

"Finally class is OVER!" Millie said with a sound of confidence in her voice.

"What was wrong with you?" Kat asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were dozing off...IN CLASS...that's not like you..." Kat said waiting for an answer.

"Uh...I'm just excited that's all!"

"Why?"

"Because right after finals...I'm finally leaving Tokyo!"

"Aww...you're leaving?" a guy asked.

"Yup...uh...who are you?" Millie asked.

"You don't know who he is!" Kat was surprised.

"Nope sorry..."

"THERE REALLY IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" Kat yelled.

"It's ok...my name is Yuki president of the 10th grade student counsel." Yuki explained.

"He even has his own fan club! He's the cutie of the school!" Kat whispered.

_"Really I don't see anything special about him..." _Millie thought. "Oh... I forgot? Well I need to get home so I'll see ya two tomorrow then?" Millie said.

"Oh well I'll see you tomorrow then..." Kat said.

"Wait!" Yuki yelled out.

"Yes?" Millie asked.

"Would you like to go out to a movie or something...this Saturday?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah sure...see ya tomorrow 'kay?" Millie walked off. _"I can't believe I just said yes to go on a date with that guy! I don't even like him!"_ "I'm ho-"

"Hello..." Millie heard a voice of a young man right behind her. "Could you be...Millie? or should I say Princess Yuri?" The young man said.

"_What did he just call me?Princess Yuri!what?" _"What's going on here! What the hell did you just call me?" Millie was mad and she wasn't afraid to show that she was mad, but more then that she was confused.

"I see...you don't go by that name...very well Millie...I've come to take you back." The young man said.

"Just wait a minute! I don't even know you and you are already calling me by my first name! To you I am Ichida-san! And you?" Millie asked.

"I am Takashi...but like you said Princess...we are just acquaintances so please call me Hinata-kun." Takashi made clear.

"Another thing! Stop calling me Princess!" Millie yelled.

"We are wasting time we need to get going." Takashi walked up to Millie picked her up and took her away.

"What the hell are you doing!" Millie yelled.

"God you are annoying!" Takashi exclaimed. "I'm taking you back to your castle Princess...there is someone you must see..."

"_What the hell...?_

Chapter 1 End

Lost Thoughts

By: Daisy-Chan

AKA: Miharu


End file.
